Telephony over computer networks has become more and more popular in recent years. In particular, multi-party conferencing systems such as NETMEETING by the MICROSOFT CORPORATION have given consumers and businesses the ability to conduct full audio and visual teleconferencing over traditional computer networks, thereby avoiding the high costs associated with renting time at a dedicated conference center.
One problem associated with network telephony is that most private networks are protected from the outside through the use of a proxy or firewall. Therefore, the internal IP addresses of the computers behind the proxy are hidden from potential callers outside the private network. This makes it impossible for outside callers to call a computer on a private network directly. Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for a novel method and system for proxying telephony messages.